imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
KingEurope1
KingEurope1 (aka "ImNotADoctor5 aka CCowell125 aka Christian, which is a sad bastard which likes to start shit up", according to CrashBandiSpyro12) has been a long running veteran of the IAS tournaments, competiting in every IAS to date. He started his speedrunning exploits back in 2009 when he became friends with people such as Mr100PercentGamer, Ratchet5 and eXploit1080. He's never particuarlly performed very well in speedruns, but has provided some good laughs along the way. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 1 In the first tournament, CCowell125 or KingEurope1 was drawn in group D. He did races with Bionicle2809 in a race to Peace Keeper in Spyro 1. And he also faced CrashPro3 in a race to beat Gnast Gnorc(single homeworld) in Spyro 1. CCowell lost both matches. He also did a match with XXXMASTERISEXXX, where Masterise did not record his run. CCowell still won the match, and the video of his speedrun, dubbed over by himself and Mr100PercentGamer, was uploaded. This victory moved him up into round 2. In round 2 CCowell was against CrashPro3 and RaggedStar. The video is missing, but CCowell and CrashPro moved on. In quarter-finals CCowell raced, but lost to LukeRF44, in a Spyro 1 race to 100% Artisans and 50% Peace Keepers. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 In the 2nd tournament ImNotADoctor5 replaced SONICKINGDOMGEARTS, and was put in group B. He raced James2667 in Crash 1; race to beat Papu Papu, and MrFinlandBoy in a race to beat the first 2 levels of Crash 3. He lost both of his matches and did not face MusicGenerator, which made ImNotADoctor be knocked out in round 1. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 KingEurope's contribution to IAS7 amounted to two douchey speedruns and little else*. The first speedrun was against Slodgeball, in a game of Lego Racers on the Game Boy Colour; a game that obviously has little to do with Disney. This game was speedran as a result of KingEurope's tongue in cheek jabs at the rasional of Muppet Race Mania being in the Disney tournament. Never the less, KingEurope allowed Slodgeball to win on grounds that he had to humour him for no less than 3 minutes (and thankfully for Slodge, no more). The second speedrun was another gag speedrun, only this time at Zaydskate's expense. The speedrun was a race in Toy Story 2, where Matt speedran for KingEurope as a joke. This resulted in KingEurope getting a default loss on the speedrun, but didn't end up in a ban from future tournaments. *This section was written by KingEurope in third person. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 In spite of KingEurope's lackadaisical attitude to practicing speedruns, IAS8 was KingEurope's best performance since joining the tournament (when measured by number of wins). IAS8 was also the luckiest tournament for KingEurope, as all of his wins were the result of unfortunate circumstances from his far more practiced competitors. This was especially true in his match against ThePlatformKing, where the luck dependent "Santa boss" caused ThePlatformKing to lose despite being far more skilled in all the other challenges of the speedrun. KingEurope's round 2 match saw him face CrashBandiSpyro12 in Gex 3 on the Game Boy; a game chosen in a raffle held by Nintendogen64. KingEurope lost his match, and his winning streak ended on a limp and flacid three speedruns. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner Nein Statistics World Cup Speedruns Trivia KingEurope1, along with Ratchet5 are the only two people to have competed in every single tournament. Given that Ratchet will more than likely not be competing in IAS 9, that will leave KingEurope1 as the only person to compete in every single tournament should he decide to enter. Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from the United Kingdom Category:World Cup Competitor Category:Tournament Veteran